


Mako Mermaids Zac and Mimmi Story 1

by reader1718



Category: Mako Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac and Mimmi talk following the discovery that they're brother and sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mako Mermaids Zac and Mimmi Story 1

Mako Mermaids Zac and Mimmi Story 1

Zac Blakely sat by the ocean on the beach near his home (or at least what he’d always regarded as his home) thinking about the events of the past few days. He had been with Sirena, Ondina, Mimmi, Rita, and another mermaid named Viridia on Mako Island, where Viridia had attempted to do what Mimmi and Ondina had previously, take away his merman powers that he’d acquired by falling into the Moon Pool under the full moon’s light. Rita, who was the principal of Zac and Evie’s school, had attempted to stop Viridia from removing his powers, and in the process, Viridia had commented that they couldn’t let the “son of Nerissa” get control of the Moon Pool. Mimmi, confused, had asked what this had to do with her mother, whereupon Rita had basically revealed that because he could share visions with Mimmi that he was Nerissa’s son, which made him both a natural-born merman and Mimmi’s brother, if it were true!

Unwilling to believe that he was her brother, Zac had stormed out after vehemently denying that he could possibly be her brother. However, after talking to the Blakelys, whom he’d always thought to be his parents, and learning that they’d adopted him, he was forced to accept the possibility that it could be true. This meant that he went through life in a sort of daze, hardly noticing anything going on around him. His girlfriend, Evie McLaren, gave him space, knowing what he was going through, but she could see how hard he was taking it. After all, his whole world had been turned upside down and he’d just discovered that everything he thought he knew about himself was a lie.

Zac was so lost in thought that he didn’t even hear Mimmi come up behind him and call his name. “Zac? Can we talk?” Mimmi asked him. Zac knew he’d have to talk to her sooner or later, so he agreed. “I’m sorry that this all came out like this, Zac. I know that it’s hard to accept and I’m willing to give you some time to come to terms with everything. I’m not asking you to accept that we’re brother and sister, but I want you to know that I’m here for you. If you need someone to talk to, I hope you know that you can come to me, as well as to the other mermaids and Cam. We’re your friends and we’ve got your back, no matter what Viridia says, okay?” Mimmi said to him. Zac turned to her and saw clearly for the first time how much they truly resembled each other and he knew that he’d found not just a friend, but a sister as well. Mimmi wasn’t just a friend. She was family. “Thank you Mimmi for telling me that. Hopefully I’ll be ready to accept the truth of my heritage soon, but in the meantime, I’m glad to know I have people I can turn to when I need them,” Zac said. Brother and sister embraced, knowing that they’d never be alone as long as they had each other.


End file.
